The invention is related to chimeric peptides having immunogenic efficacy, comprising a hormone epitope and promiscuous helper T-cell epitope for the production of high titers of anti-hormone antibodies.
The success of an antigenic composition is linked to its immunogenicity, that is, the ability to produce a sufficiently high titer of antibodies to react or bind with the target antigen or so as to neutralize its effects. The immunogenicity depends on the effectiveness by which the antigen causes the body""s immune system to mount a response which can be generally assessed on the basis of the antibody titer in the blood of the immunized animal or mammal including the human.
Antigenic formulations can be prepared for antigens of low immunogenicity with constructs or mixtures of an immunomimic epitope of the target antigen and an immunogen not related to the target antigen so as to generate a strong immune response against the entire immunogenic construct or mixture so as to be effective against the specific target antigen.
In order to enhance or potentiate the immune defense system, so-called adjuvants in the form of oily substances and other potentiating and emulsifying agents are added to the antigenic formulations. In general, the adjuvant is mixed into the immunogenic emulsion formulation and simultaneously delivered with the antigen in the same administration, e.g., by injection. Specifically, antigenic formulations have been enhanced to target less immunogenic microorganisms or viral pathogens by the addition of so-called adjuvants comprising immune response-stimulating killed microbial cells, particles or fragments thereof Moreover, immunogenic compositions may contain carrier components, including emulsions, liposomes, microparticles and implantable vehicles which may be metabolizable.
Immunization technology has been applied as a biological modifying means to immunize against various soluble and insoluble animal or human self-antigens, which are not normally recognized by the individual host""s own immune defense, but which may be rendered immunogenic so as to stimulate or potentiate the individual""s own immune response system. The self-antigens may include the surfaces of certain cells which are malfunctioning or malignant, and small proteins, enzymes or intercellular signals, such as, e.g., hormones or other factors, and/or their cognate receptors, whether normal or deficient. The lack of immunogenicity of these self-antigens has been often overcome by complexing or linking the non-immunogenic self-antigens with a pharmaceutically acceptable, i.e. non-toxic, immunogenic carrier so as to produce antibodies capable of binding, thereby neutralizing, the self-antigen of the subject animal or human patient.
The immunological methods can be used for example in the therapeutical hormone control or regulation and the treatment of patients afflicted with a disorder or disease.
Some immunogens suitable for hormone-regulation comprise hormone immunomimicking molecular moieties which are conjugated or fused to immunogenic carriers, such as, e.g., proteins, or peptides or complex polysugars. The immunogenic constructs are usually administered as either an oil-in-water or a water-in-oil emulsion, containing an adjuvant capable of stimulating or potentiating an immune response.
An immune response is typically measured in terms of the production of specific anti-hormone antibodies. The hormones and cognate receptors which are targeted for control by the immunological methods are directly neutralized or inhibited by the antigen-binding reaction of circulating hormone specific antibodies elicited by the injected immunogenic constructs.
For example, an anti-hormone immunogen has been constructed to affect the regulation of the gonadotropin releasing hormone (see co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,506). The Gonadotropin Releasing Hormone (abbreviated xe2x80x9cGnRHxe2x80x9d, also known as Luteinizing Hormone Releasing Hormone, abbreviated LHRH), is of central importance to the regulation of fertility. Johnson M et al., Essential Reproduction, 3rd Edn. Blackwell Scientific Publications (1988). In both males and females, GnRH is released from the hypothalamus into the bloodstream and is transported through the bloodstream to the pituitary, where it induces the release of gonadotropins, luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), by the gonadotrophs. These gonadotropins, in turn, act upon the gonads, inducing steroidogenesis and gametogenesis. Steroids released from the gonads into the circulation subsequently act upon various tissues. This gonadotropin related hormonal cascade can be halted by the neutralization of the biological activity of GnRH. Fraser H. M., Physiological Effects of Antibody to Lutenizing Hormone Releasing Hormone, Physiological Effects of Immunity Against Reproductive Hormones, Edwards and Johnson, Eds. Cambridge University Press (1976). As a consequence of GnRH neutralization, the gonadotropins and gonadal steroids are not released into the blood, and their biological activities are curtailed or eliminated by the direct and indirect action of specific anti-GnRH antibodies. By eliminating the physiological activity of GnRH, the cascade of hormonal regulation of fertility is interrupted and gametogenesis ceases. Consequently, GnRH neutralization halts the production of gametes. Thus, GnRH neutralization is an effective means of contraception.
A number of important diseases are affected by gonadotropins and particularly gonadal steroid hormones. Such diseases include breast cancer, uterine and other gynecological cancers, endometriosis, uterine fibroids, benign prostatic hypertrophy and prostate cancer, among others. Removal of the gonadal steroid hormonal stimuli for these diseases constitutes an important means of therapy. An effective method of accomplishing this is by immunologically neutralizing GnRH, to thereby eliminate or inhibit production of GnRH dependent gonadal steroids that induce and stimulate these diseases. McLachlan R. I. et al. Clinical Aspects of LHRH Analogues in Gynaecology: a Review, British Journal of Obstetrics and Gynaecology, 93:431-454 (1986); Conn P. M. et al. Gonadotropin-Releasing Hormone and Its Analogs, New England Journal of Medicine. 324:93-103 (1991) and Filicori M. GnRH Agonists and Antagonists, Current Clinical Status. Drugs. 35:63-82 (1988).
Since GnRH has the same amino acid sequence in all mammals (pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-GlyNH2, SEQ ID NO: 1 in the Sequence Listing), it is presumed that a single immunogen would be effective in all mammalian species, including humans. An anti-GnRH immunogenic construct, comprising the GnRH immunomimic domain in the form of peptide analogues, may be linked or conjugated to a carrier protein which is effectively immunogenic, such as, e.g., diphtheria toxoid, tetanus toxoid, keyhole limpet hemocyanin, bovine serum albumin, pertussis extracts or filamentous Amycolata extracts. Consequently, the immune response to the GnRH-vaccine will be mostly directed against the carrier protein and secondarily, the attached hormone epitope moiety. In general, as an alternative approach, the immunogenicity of the immunomimic peptide can be enhanced by chemical modification with diazosulfuric acid groups.
Various anti-GnRH immunogenic compositions have been useful for producing specific anti-GnRH antibodies. Immunogenic conjugates of GnRH-immunomimic epitope peptide and immunogenic protein carriers have been used for immunization of vertebrate subjects against the hormone, GnRH (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,506).
As another example, anti-hormone immunogens have been constructed to affect or inhibit the activity of the stomach hormone gastrin, in particular, the major forms of gastrin, gastrin G17 and gastrin G34 (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,023,077, and 5,468,494). It has been found that especially G17 is involved in gastrointestinal disorders and diseases such as gastroesophageal reflux disease, gastric and duodenal ulceration and cancer.
However, it has been found that perhaps due to the comparatively huge size of the attached immunogenic carrier proteins, the immunization of the conjugate can induce anti-epitope specific suppression of the antibody (Sad et al. Immunology, 1985, 74:559; Schutze et al. J. Immunol, 1985, 135:231). Therefore, much smaller immunogenic proteins have been tried. Accordingly, short synthetic T-helper epitopes have been introduced to replace the large carrier molecules in conjugates to improve the efficacy of the anti-hormone or self antigenic immunogen. Sad et al. (Vaccine 1993, 11:1145-1149) synthesized peptides from DT and universal or highly promiscuous T-helper epitopes from TT (829-844 amino acids, SEQ ID NO: 2) or CSP (378-398 aa; SEQ ID NO: 3) in order to try to minimize genetic restriction of the immune response. To be effective, the GnRH vaccines of Sad et al. required Freund""s Complete Adjuvant.
Ghosh et al. (Int. Immunology, 1999, 11:1103-1110) reported that some synthetic LHRH (GnRH) chimeric vaccines elicited an immune response for sterilization of mice. However, the promiscuous helper T-cell (Th)-epitope candidate T1 (TT sequence 947-967 aa, SEQ ID NO: 4) was not regarded promiscuous enough to be applicable for a large number of animal species. It was also reported that in a shift, antisera from second bleedings reacted significantly with the anti-Th epitope (T2) and much less with the LHRH antigen.
The present invention provides to immunogens comprising a chimeric peptide of a hormone-immunomimic peptide epitope fused in sequence with an immunogenic epitope. The hormone immunogenic peptide can be fused either directly to or through a spacer sequence to an immunogenic peptide epitope.
These fusion peptides combine at least one epitope of a target substance which may be non immunogen in its natural state with at least one immunogenic peptide sequence of suitable immunogenic proteins. The sequences of both target epitope and immunogen may be selected from the amino-terminal or carboxy-terminal region or both. A peptide also can be synthesized from the internal region of the peptide or protein. The fusion product may be acetylated at the amino-terminal end and amidated at the carboxy-terminal end of the peptide sequence.
An embodiment of the invention provides a synthetic immunogenic fusion peptide selected from the group consisting of one or more than one peptide defined by SEQ. ID NO: 10 and SEQ ID NO: 11.